A graphical user interface allows a large number of graphical objects or items to be displayed on a display screen at the same time. Leading personal computer operating systems, such as the Apple Mac OS®, provide user interfaces in which a number of graphical representations of system objects can be displayed according to the needs of the user. Example system objects include system functions, alerts, windows, peripherals, files, and applications, Taskbars, menus, virtual buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, and other user interface elements provide mechanisms for accessing and/or activating the system objects corresponding to the displayed representations.
The graphical objects and access to the corresponding system objects and related functions, however, should be presented in a manner that facilitates an intuitive user experience. The use of metaphors that represent concrete, familiar ideas facilitate such an intuitive user experience. For example, the metaphor of a document or photo can be used to identify an electronic file; the metaphor of file folders can be used for storing documents, etc.
Often several or more graphical objects, e.g., icons, may be selected by a user. For example, a user may select icons related to several photographic image files from a dozen or more displayed icons. Presently, many graphical user interfaces indicate such selections by highlighting a border of a selected icon. Such highlighted selections, however, may not be readily apparent and/or may introduce visual “clutter” when a user has selected a subset of displayed icons.